This invention relates to a tent fabric which exhibits extremely good resistance to ultraviolet (UV) light and which also provide good dimensional and high temperature stability. A fabric which has good "dimensional stability" has a high modulus and high resistance to creep and therefore resists changes in shape during use. These are characteristics which enhance the performance and durability of tent material. This is an important consideration, particular in high performance tents used by explorers, military personnel, scientists and hikers under extreme conditions of heat, cold and humidity. As is evident, resistance to ultraviolet light prolongs other performance-enhancing characteristics which are engineered into the tent fabric. Even though the material is referred to in this application as "tent fabric", it is apparent that such fabrics also have application as awnings, tarps and other types of outdoor shelters and coverings, particularly for commercial and military use, equipment covers, outdoor seat covers and upholstery and similar products, belts, straps, webbing, balloon fabric. In general, the tent fabric as described in this application performs well as a substitute for cotton or conventional synthetic, or cotton/synthetic blend canvas or duck fabrics.
The tent fabric from which the tent is fabricated is woven of yarns spun or drawn from polyethylenenaphthalatebibenzoate (PENBB) fibers. This fiber and its synthesis is described in applicant's published PCT Application No. WO 93/02122. Research into the properties and characteristics of PENBB fibers has demonstrated that certain such properties and characteristics lend themselves to application in high performance tent fabrics and tents. PENBB fiber fabric exhibits many of the advantageous characteristics of polyethyleneteraphthalate (PET), such as light weight and good strength, while substantially exceeding other PET fiber characteristics which have heretofore been barriers to optimal fabric performance. Some conventional synthetic tent fabrics include nylon or PET fiber yarns.
PET fiber is known to exhibit very poor UV stability. See, I. Ouchi et al, 20 J. Applied Polymer Science (1976) at 1983. In contrast, PENBB exhibits exceptional UV stability.